


More Chats (Pt. 40)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [40]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017), Runaways (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, I added Ellie bc I love her and I’m soft, Joel is here too bc he’s her dad and I want him bere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	More Chats (Pt. 40)

[gaysonscott]: I let Jax wax part of my leg and it hurts rlly bad and I can’t imagine that being done to my asshole 

[good one]: that’s where my wax strips went

[faxingjax]: oh I’m sorry

[damnsam]: that explains why there’s a hair stuck in my mouth

[faxingjax]: TGERE ARE BABY EYES HERE 

[faxingjax]: MINE INCLUDED 

[sunnyD]: I never though I’d have to think of any of them like that and my gay baby eyes need to die 

[pinkie]: AT LEAST KARA DIDNT SAY ANYTHING 

[damnsam]: she’s too busy getting a hair in her mouth too

[pinkie]: SON OF A BITCH SAM MINE AND MY WIFES GAY BABY EYES 

[faxingjax]: ID LIKE TO GET OFF THIS CONVO SO SPEAKIG OF GAY AND BABY I HAVE A BABY GAY

_faxingjax has added hellie to the chat_

[detective dimples]: hello

[hellie]: I have to add my dad bc he told me I have to add him to every group 

_hellie has added Joel to the chat_

[Joel]: introduce yourselves so I can approve 

[damnsam]: I’m Jax’s mom I’m sam

[good one]: me too. I’m lena

[bispy]: me three. My names kara 

[pinkie]: I’m Jaxs aunt sorta I’m kim 

[sunnyD] I’m her wife and also his aunt sorta. In trini 

[little grey]: I’m Jax’s aunt too I’m alex 

[detective dimples]: I’m married to that loser. I’m maggie 

[gaysonscott]: I’m Jax’s boyfriend Jason 

[thespianlesbian]: I’m Jason’s sister emaline 

[mess-n-her]: I’m kate

[cherrychapstick]: I’m Cheryl 

[snakequeen]: I’m Toni 

[annehathagay]: I’m Elena 

[sydthekid]: I’m Syd 

[glowinglesbian]: I’m syds cousin Karolina 

[nicobinoru]: I’m nico

[Joel]: there’s a lot of lesbians 

[hellie]: is that an issue?????

[Joel]: No, it’s an observation. 

[Joel]: I approve of this, have fun kiddo.

_Joel has left the chat_

[hellie]: I’m sorry he’s really protective over me 

[detectivedimples]: it’s cute 

[faxingjax]: I added you bc you’re a baby gay and you haven’t come out to Joel yet and these bitches will gove you courage possibly 

[pinkie]: don’t push her Jax 

[hellie]: it’s okay,,,, it’s nice to meet y’all 

 


End file.
